


Good For You

by nofeartina



Series: Straight Up [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Isak and Even lives together, Isak spoils Even, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, blowjob, boys being in love, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: “Do that again,” Even says and Isak can’t help but comply. Isak is powerless against anything Even asks of him, especially when he asks like that.OrThe Nipple Play-fic that nobody asked for.(Part of my "Straight Up"-series, but can be read as a stand alone.)





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> So even though nobody asked my brain provided and I just had to write this down. ;)
> 
> This has actually been edited and might be the most polished piece I've ever published!! All thanks to the magnificent [mornmeril](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mornmeril/pseuds/mornmeril/works?fandom_id=232768/) who is just the best cheerleader and beta a girl could ask for. Thank you, bb! <3
> 
> Anyhoo, please enjoy... :)

The discovery is like a revelation. Isak didn’t know, he didn’t realise that this could be a _thing_. How could he not have known? He almost mourns the time that’s passed without them realising this, because seeing Even losing control like this is a sight to behold.

Isak does it again, touches Even gently on his nipple, basically just running his finger over it, and the sound just that small movement punches out of Even is making Isak _frantic_ with want.

Even lifts his head and looks at Isak with wide-eyed surprise. The thought _he didn’t know either!_ resonates through Isak and makes him exhale shakily. Even looks lost, vulnerable and so goddamn turned on that Isak has to swallow the need to just stop what he’s doing so he can watch him like that.

“Do that again,” Even says and Isak can’t help but comply. Isak is powerless against anything Even asks of him, especially when he asks like that.

Isak circles Even’s nipple with his finger, slowly increasing the pressure, all the while staying intently focused on Even’s face. He’s obviously trying hard to keep looking at Isak, to catalogue every move that he’s making, but his lids flutter with every gentle brush. Like they are this close to shutting completely. And when Isak takes the nipple gently between his forefinger and thumb and just adds the tiniest bit of pressure, Even’s head falls back against the pillow and he moans much louder than he usually does.

Isak would normally try to make him be more quiet, afraid to let anybody know what they’re doing, but they’re in their own apartment and he doesn’t care what the neighbors hear, especially when Even is looking like this. Completely overwhelmed with the sensations Isak is providing.

Squeezing the bud between his fingers again, Isak adds more pressure and is surprised how that makes Even start to sweat. He wants to lick Even’s clavicle, just to see if his sweat tastes different than normal.

Isak can’t believe this. He’s acutely aware of his own dick, achingly hard and pressing against the fly of his jeans. He’s suddenly incredibly annoyed that they only managed to get their tops off before he started touching Even’s nipples.

Isak thought it would be fun. They’d seen some porn together where this was part of the foreplay and both had laughed a bit about it, neither believing it could have any effect on them. But as they were kissing, Isak enjoying the feel of Even’s chest against his, all that naked skin sliding against his own and his mind busy trying to figure out how to lose the rest of their clothes before they ended up soiling it, he’d just brushed over Even’s nipple with curious intent and the response had been so much more than either of them had expected.

Isak can’t help but grind into Even’s thigh. He moves to spread his legs over Even’s a bit, to make more room in his jeans, because his erection is just on the right side of painful by now. Even is making these short, aborted thrusts in the air, desperately looking for friction, and Isak can’t help but put his weight on Even, giving him a thigh to rub against.

Even starts moving against him immediately. Isak’s mind is _blown_. He’s seen Even turned on before, has been successful in driving him crazy with his mouth, hands and dick plenty of times, but he’s never really seen Even lose it this fast before.

Isak replaces his fingers with his mouth, teases the bud with his tongue, and uses the fact that he now has the use of both his hands to quickly open Even’s pants and push them down just enough that he’s able to pull out Even’s dick.

He can’t help but moan when he feels how hard it is, already pulsing in his hand and the tip completely wet with precum. Isak hears Even panting beneath him, can feel his chest rise with alarming speed, and Isak only puts his hand around Even, doesn’t move it, afraid that he’s too close to coming already.

Isak puts his teeth around Even’s nipple and bites gently, just to try it out, while simultaneously stroking Even’s dick, and just like that he can feel Even coming apart underneath him. Isak is having a hard time suppressing a surprised laugh, but he tries, he really does. He doesn’t want Even to feel ashamed for coming that quickly, just tries to focus on working him through it.

Even’s shaking beneath him, is moaning so loud that Isak has to hide his face in Even’s shoulder. He can’t contain his smile, he’s unbelievable _happy_ that he discovered this, that he somehow found this kind of weakness in Even.

When Even is done coming, his chest and Isak’s hand completely drenched in cum, he just lies there breathing heavily, loose limbed and relaxed and staring at the ceiling like he can’t believe that just happened.

Isak lies down beside him and kisses his cheek, but pulls back quickly again to keep watching him.

Even keeps looking at the ceiling but finally says, “Whoa!”

And Isak can’t hold it in anymore, he can’t help but laugh. It’s a pleased laugh, a fond laugh, but he’s just so pleasantly surprised by this discovery that he just can’t keep it in anymore.

He tries to hide his face in Even’s shoulder, looks up at Even through his eyelashes, still somewhat afraid that Even might take his laugh the wrong way, but the look Even is giving him is just teasing.

“I can’t believe I’ve found your weakness! I can’t believe you came like that from me touching your nipple!” Isak says through his laughs.

To his relief, Even plays along and starts laughing as well. “I know. I can’t believe I didn’t know!”

And Isak has to kiss him. He just has to.

\--||--

Isak almost considers it a weapon.

It seems like there’s some sort of direct line between Even’s nipples and his dick, and it’s so unbearably _hot_ that Isak tries not to do it every time they have sex. It gets even more pronounced when Even is already riled up.

Isak keeps it under wraps, has told absolutely no one about this discovery, keeps it as his own little secret. He _loves_ that this is something that Even has not shared with anybody else. That Isak can take some of his firsts as well.

Tonight, Isak thinks, is a night to use this recent discovery. Even has come home completely exhausted and stressed out. Having started Uni is taking up a lot of his energy and Isak _understands_ , he just doesn’t like seeing Even like this. Like he has to try so hard, like he has to _fight_ his way to a degree. Isak knows that the year Even had to do over at Nissen still affects him, still makes him doubt that he will ever make it through getting a degree, that being bipolar will always fuck him over. Rob him of his options.

Isak needs for it to stop. He wishes Even could see himself as Isak sees him, he wishes he could see how fucking brilliant he is. How, without even trying, he’s one of the most talented and clever people Isak has ever met. How Isak just _knows_ that Even will do brilliantly at whatever he applies himself to.

So Isak quickly changes his plans from lounging in front of the TV and spending the least amount of energy he possibly can, because let’s face it, Nissen is also kicking his ass at the moment, what with him being in his final year, to deciding that this evening should be all about making Even relax and lose some of the tension and stress that he’s been carrying around.

Isak waits until they have finished eating and cleaning up, until Even has thrown himself on the bed and declared that he doesn’t want to move anymore, and would Isak please hand him the remote?

And that’s when Isak makes his move.

He brings the remote, even gives it to Even, but instead of letting him turn on the TV, he gives him a kiss. He starts off with a small peck on Even’s lips, just to get his attention.

“Baby, you seem so stressed lately,” Isak says and kisses a small path from Even’s mouth to his ear. “Let me help you loosen up a bit.”

And then he lets his lips slowly descend, just barely touching them along Even’s cheek, just to let Even get a feel of them. Just that small movement drags a shivery exhale out of Even and Isak can hear him swallow. Isak loves, _loves_ , how much he can affect Even, even with the smallest, simplest of touches. It never stops being a power-rush that fucking turns him on so fast it makes his head spin.

“Lie down, Even,” Isak whispers, trying to create a safe bubble for Even, trying to show him that it’s alright to let go.

And Even does, without anymore convincing, makes himself comfortable in the middle of the bed with his arms and legs spread out. He looks so delicious like that, Isak just wants to _take_. But he steels himself. This is about Even, not him. Although Even is making it very, _very_ hard for Isak to keep his cool the way he’s just lying there looking at Isak, all trusting and so perfect that Isak is ready to lose it.

He starts with slowly taking Even’s t-shirt off, lets his hands slide up Even’s chest, pushing the t-shirt up until it’s scrunched beneath Even’s armpits, and this is where Even lifts his upper body just enough for Isak to get it off him completely. Isak starts by kissing the shoulder closest to him. Lets his tongue drag along the skin a bit, leaving a wet and glistening trail behind, making Even’s breath hitch.

Isak kisses down his torso, slowly, leisurely. He avoids Even’s nipples for now. When he gets to the trail of hair leading down into Even’s pants, he puts his chin on Even’s stomach and looks up at him. Even is looking back at Isak, is straining his abs to keep his eyes on him. Isak knows how much Even enjoys looking at him when they’re together. He’s definitely not going to take that away from him.

“Grab a pillow and put it under your head so you can keep looking at me,” Isak says confidently and Even complies without pause.

Isak keeps the pace slow, and he takes his time opening up Even’s pants. Even immediately lifts his hips, expecting Isak to rip them off quickly. But Isak doesn’t. He just pulls apart the fly, opening it up a bit more to get a glimpse of what’s hiding underneath. Isak uses his exhale and lets it wash over Even’s lower stomach, leaving goosebumps on his skin.

Isak keeps kissing Even, keeps showing him love and attention, even gives him a small love bite beneath his navel. It’s clear that Even is enjoying the attention, his breaths are coming faster and faster, almost on the verge of panting. He’s slowly breaking out in a sweat now and his erection is starting to poke out of his briefs. All the while he keeps his eyes on Isak.

Isak can’t help but swipe the tip of his tongue over the small part of Even that’s exposed. He moans and closes his eyes as the taste of precum explodes on his taste buds, the flavour so familiar by now, but no less exhilarating. He licks his lips a bit, both to chase the remnants of taste left behind, but also to make a show of it to Even.

Isak knows that Even loves his mouth. Loves the cupid’s bow, loves how it looks stretched out over his dick. Isak doesn’t have to open his eyes and look at Even to know how much this is affecting him. So he moves on.

He decides it’s finally time to get rid of Even’s pants. As he removes the legs one by one, he covers the newly exposed skin with small kisses, and when he moves on to Even’s briefs he can feel Even’s legs shaking beneath his hands. He looks up at Even to see if he’s still with him and Even already looks _wrecked_. Isak can’t help but hold his breath and bite his lip, trying to contain all the emotions that want to spill out of him at the sight of Even giving himself over to Isak like that. He’s so vulnerable and open and Isak loves him so goddamn much it’s almost too hard to bear it.

He has to kiss Even, he has to.

His lips feel like heaven when they finally meet and Isak can’t help but make it dirty. He deepens it, enjoys the taste of Even’s mouth, the feel of his tongue against his. Everything is wet and warm for a few seconds, until Isak remembers what he was trying to do.

He breaks away hesitantly, but gives in to the urge to leave a few extra kisses behind before he descends again. Just to let Even know that it’s ok, that Isak really loves kissing him. He finally settles by Even’s nipples, just starts off with breathing on them.

“Isak…” Even says with a desperate voice that goes straight to Isak’s dick.

He looks at Isak like he wants to say so many things, but just _can’t_. And Isak is powerless against Even like this, doesn’t wait for him to say anymore, knows what he’s asking for. He leans in, and while keeping eye contact with Even, he makes the first lick over his left nipple. The effect is immediate. Even arches his back and lets out a loud moan that surprises them both.

Isak can’t help but lick again, and again, enjoying the taste of Even’s skin and how the small bud is starting to harden under his ministrations. Even is making these sounds, like he can’t control himself; they are just pouring out of his mouth. Isak takes the bud between his teeth and bites down gently, just enough for Even to feel it and Even all but cries out. He’s shaking under Isak, and Isak is trying his hardest to keep it under control.

As he moves over to the right nipple, he keeps playing with the left one, just a steady rub with his thumb while he focuses all his attention and his mouth on the other. Even is getting louder, like it’s getting harder and harder for him to control himself, and Isak is feeling like he’s dying of hotness. Pushing Even to the brink like this does it for Isak every goddamn time. His own dick is trapped inside his sweats, is pulsing with need, but it’s easy for Isak to ignore it when Even is like this.

He can’t help but look down a bit to see Even’s dick lying against his stomach, twitching with need and drenched in precum. He squeezes the bud again between his fingers and watches in fascination as a drop of precum escapes and slides down the length of Even’s dick. Isak’s mouth explodes with saliva and he’s fighting the intense urge to just drop everything to suck Even off, is suddenly desperate for the feel and weight of Even on his tongue.

Even is still watching him, but he’s starting to look almost lost by now. His hair is in complete disarray, his entire upper body is flushed and he’s breathing so fast it’s almost making Isak nervous. Seeing Even like this makes something inside Isak clench and he lays down on top of him, covers Even with his body as much as he can.

“Shh, baby. I’m right here, calm down,” Isak says with his hands on Even’s cheeks and his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his cheekbones.

Even finally closes his eyes and when he exhales it sounds shaken. Isak pecks his lips with small kisses, just to make him feel him, just to let him see that he’s there, and slowly, kiss by kiss, Even stops shaking. He doesn’t open his eyes again, but he starts kissing Isak back and Isak doesn’t hesitate to slide his tongue into Even’s mouth.

“Sorry, I…” Even starts when they finally stop kissing, and Isak immediately covers his mouth with his own again. He kisses him through the urge to speak, and he doesn’t let up until he can feel Even relax into it.

“You don’t have to apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for, baby,” Isak is whispering, still trying to maintain the bubble.

“God, I can’t believe how much you turn me on, Isak…” Even says in a breathy whisper and his hips lift to grind against Isak’s thigh, like it’s happening against his will, like he can’t help it. His cheeks flush further, as if he’s embarrassed about his own desperation.

And Isak shouldn’t find him adorable like this, flushed and desperate, but he _does_. He can’t help it, he loves that he gets to see this side of Even. This is a part of Even that people don’t normally see and Isak’s heart almost bursts with how much Even must trust him to show it to Isak, and Isak alone.

He can’t help but smile at Even, pecks his lips just one more time before moving his thigh in a decidedly dirty way that rubs Even’s dick up against him and he revels in the sound that is punched out of Even.

Isak grabs the lube from the bedside table and drenches his fingers in it. It’s too much, dripping from his fingers, but Isak’s getting a little bit frustrated as well by now. He so regrets not having removed his clothes, but he just wanted to make it really obvious for Even that this is entirely about him. Isak rolls off him just a bit, just enough for him to be able to push Even’s right thigh up and as he leans up to kiss Even he starts rubbing along his rim.

Even moans into his mouth, his lips going a bit slack, and as Even eagerly spreads his legs further Isak slips the first finger in, right to the hilt, just like Even loves.

“More, come on Isak!” Even says immediately, clearly too turned on to be able to handle the slow pace Isak is setting.

“Shh,” Isak says and just carefully begins to fuck Even with his finger without adding another.

He twists it a bit at every stroke, deliberately avoiding Even’s prostate. Even is gripping the sheets, starting to move his hips to get more of Isak into him and Isak takes pity on him and adds another finger.

The way Even takes his fingers, just lets him into his body like that, is really doing it for Isak. The warmth, the clench, the way Even is moving, his glorious body moulding itself to accommodate Isak further, it’s all on the verge of being too much. Isak is sorely tempted to just pull down his pants and get his dick in Even. He doesn’t though, he’s quite sure he would come in three seconds flat and that would completely defeat the purpose of what he wants to accomplish.

So Isak swallows down the impulse, has to find a way to distract himself, so he gets off Even and moves down the bed so he’s able to get Even’s dick into his mouth. He swallows him down as he adds another finger and the added sensation makes Even push his hips up suddenly and Isak is so surprised, even though he really shouldn’t be, that he almost chokes on Even’s dick.

He pulls off to catch his breath and can’t help but laugh a bit. Even smiles down at him as well, doesn’t say sorry and Isak appreciates it. He pushes up onto his knees so he’ll be able to use both his hands and then he goes for the fatal blow.

He attaches his mouth on Even’s nipple, puts his hand on Even’s dick and then starts an onslaught of sensations that is bound to make Even become a panting mess in no time; he starts sucking on the nipple, starts stroking his dick using his spit as lube and starts relentlessly rubbing on Even’s prostate. Even’s entire body lifts from the bed, and he puts his hands in Isak’s hair and starts to frantically pull. He’s chanting Isak’s name, interspaced with loud moans, almost shouts by now, and he’s breathing so hard that Isak has to fight to keep his grip on Even’s body.

Isak lets go of Even’s dick, trying to pull back the stimulation a bit, but he keeps rubbing his prostate. He alternates between sucking on Even’s nipple and licking it with a flat tongue, letting Even feel the rough surface on the sensitive bud. Even is frantically pushing at Isak’s head, like he’s simultaneously trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time.

Isak is so close to coming himself, just from feeling how desperate Even is. He’s moaning like there’s no tomorrow, completely engulfed in the sensations that Isak is providing, and Isak can feel his own dick pulsing, doesn’t even try to keep his own moans at bay.

Isak rubs and rubs, pushes all three fingers over Even’s prostate, puts his mouth on the other nipple and continues his ministrations there. He’s loving how Even’s nipples are turning pink, both hard and clearly swollen from all the attention that Isak has been giving them.

“Isak, I think,” Even whines. “I think I’m coming…”

And he grips onto Isak’s hair even harder, to the point where Isak’s eyes are tearing up, but he doesn’t stop Even, knows how it feels to need something tangible to grab onto when it feels like you’re about to lose it.

Isak should grab onto Even’s dick, help him along, but he doesn’t. He increases his suction of Even’s nipple, uses his free hand to start pinching the other, adding to the sensation. He wants to see how long he can keep Even on the precipice like this. Prolong the pleasure for him.

Even is writhing underneath him, is making these _ah, ah, ah_ sounds and is shaking so hard he’s almost pushing Isak off. Isak persists, just starts rubbing harder inside Even, trying to make him lose it completely.

Then Even suddenly jack-knifes off the bed and his moans turn into a shout and Isak can feel Even clenching down on his fingers so hard that it’s almost painful. When he feels something land on his chin he finally lets go of Even’s nipple to look down. He watches as Even’s dick shoots out rope after rope of cum without any direct stimulation, it looks so swollen and red it almost looks painful as it pulses every time a new string of cum is released. Isak can’t look away, he’s never seen anybody come untouched before outside of porn, it’s certainly something that neither him or Even has done before. It’s utterly fascinating, and so freaking hot that Isak is just on the verge of coming himself, his dick twitching as it lets him know that it’s still very much there and hasn’t been touched all evening.

Isak keeps his fingers inside Even, slows down his rubs, lets Even ride out the last remnants of his orgasm. But the second that Even loses all strength in his body and falls back onto the bed like his strings have been cut, just lying there panting and looking completely out of it with his eyes closed, like he’s resetting, Isak can’t help it anymore, he _has_ to touch himself now, or he’s going to _die_.

He carefully pulls his fingers out of Even and frantically pushes his sweats down, just barely enough for him to be able to touch his own dick. His eyes rolls back into his skull when he uses the lubed hand that had just been inside of Even and wraps it around his dick, his poor neglected dick that’s so hard he only has to stroke it a couple of time before he adds to the mess on Even’s chest and stomach.

The orgasm feels like he’s been hit by a freight train, it doesn’t sneak up on him, just hits him full force without any warning. He whole body tremors as his dick shoots and he tries really hard to keep his eyes open so he can drink in the vision of Even looking like that, all fucked out and just _gone_ on the orgasm he just had, and the sight alone punches another rope of cum out of Isak.

He continues to stroke himself, less and less eagerly now that the worst of the urge has been met, but he’s still tingling with the remnants of pleasure and has to lie down before his body gives out. He settles next to Even, half covering him, his face close to Even’s.

It takes a few minutes before Even does anything else other than just lie there and breathe. Isak is almost starting to worry when Even finally opens his eyes. He turns his head and looks at Isak. His eyes roam over Isak’s face and Isak can’t really place his expression because he’s never seen Even like this. So quiet and still.

Finally Even reaches out, puts one of his hands on Isak’s chin, licks his lips and leans over to kiss him. It’s sweet and short, but Isak can feel the emotion Even is pouring into it, can feel how much love and trust Even has for him and Isak is this close to tearing up.

When Even finally leans back, he just keeps staring at Isak and now Isak can see what that look is. Even is looking at him with such adoration that Isak can feel his face flush. Even smiles when he sees it, and it just adds to the fondness of his expression.

Isak can’t help but lean in and kiss him, tries to will himself to calm down, to not be so overwhelmed by Even’s love.

“Thank you,” Even whispers against his lips.

Isak almost says _for what_ but he swallows it down when he sees how much Even means it.

He wants to tease Even about coming untouched, wants to show him how unbelievably smug he feels about the entire experience, but he bites it down, can sense that that would ruin the mood completely, that Even seems like he needs to be serious about this. Isak can only imagine how this must have felt for him, how overwhelmed he must have been, and he’s completely floored once again with just how much Even must trust him.

He feels like he’s been given the most precious gift in the world, and he _knows_ he will fight anybody to be able to keep it.

So Isak just whispers back.

“Anytime, baby.”         

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on Tumblr, I'm [nofeartina](http://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) there as well... :)
> 
> And DO feel free to leave a comment or a kudos and make my day... :)


End file.
